beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.05 - Gathering: Another New Arrival in La Push
Text Jacob Black texts: Weird problem. Bringing Cullens to K9. No attack plz. (to Jason Christopher) The next obvious sign was, soon after, the smell: the distinct reek of Cold Ones, accompanied by the scent of Jacob and a vaguely but not entirely familiar werewolf of the Beacon Hills variety. There's also the unmistakable smell of blood. Then, the sound of approaching footsteps. Then, Jacob appears at the door, stepping inside. "Jason? Anyone here? We've got... kind of a situation, here." The next obvious sign was, soon after, the smell: the distinct reek of Cold Ones, accompanied by the scent of Jacob and a vaguely but not entirely familiar werewolf of the Beacon Hills variety. There's also the unmistakable smell of blood. Then, the sound of approaching footsteps. Then, Jacob appears at the door, stepping inside. "Jason? Anyone here? We've got... kind of a situation, here." Jason's phone is across the room on the bar. At present he is shirtless, and in camouflage cargo shorts. Clearly working on some of the modifications to K9s himself. It is a good way to work off some stress and anger. Plus he is from a time where working with your hands was something of the order of the day. Lets get things done took on a whole new meaning in his time. The phone BZZZZZZs again from the missed text message. But his head shoots up immediately at the scent he is catching. A low growl rumbling from his chest as Jacob enters. Jacob immediately pulls up short, raising both hands, palms outward. "Whoa! Just me. Jason, I know we've told you about the Cullens, right? Well. Okay, let me start over." He still doesn't move quickly, but he speaks pretty fast. "A while ago, I was headed here in wolf phase, when Sam told us that the Cullens wanted to talk to someone. I was close, so I headed to the treaty line to meet 'em... and they had this guy with 'em. He looks... just like Ethan, but his smell is a little different. They said he was attacked by a Cold One at the edge of their property, and he kept saying... your name. So they brought him here." Jason Christopher lips partially curl up. Sure he has heard the name, even seen one of them that day in the woods. The Cullens. The supposedly toothless, or 'harmless' vampires. Like any vampire was every truly harmless. He realizes who the person must be right away and his lips twitch. "Ethan has a twin brother. Aiden." He starts to stalk at the door. Fighting his natural impulse to vanish to better survey the 'enemy' to remove them. But killing them would likely break the Quileutes treaty. And while it wass not HIS treaty, he still wished no harm on the pack or the tribe. "Where is he! Get him in here so I can evaluate his wounds." Jacob steps toward the door, but the ones outside must have heard Jason speak, because a moment later, two vampires enter the room. One, male, stands over six feet tall and bears Aiden in his arms. Aiden is unconscious, covered in minor wounds, and shows a bite mark one one forearm. The other vampire is female, short and petite with dark hair. Both have the golden eyes that prove they haven't been drinking human blood. The male vampire looks to Jason, his motions and manner extremely cautious. "He was on our land, traveling straight across, and he attracted interest. We didn't know the stranger, but they were fighting by the time we got close." He falls silent, then, waiting to be told where to put Aiden. The female, standing near to hand but out of the way, adds, "I'm pretty sure he was looking for you. Almost all his paths--at least, the ones where--" she cuts herself short, amending, "Anyway. He was looking for you." Jake stands nearby, looking tense, but for the moment he has nothing to say. Jason Christopher's lip curls up slightly revealing teeth slightly elongated. But he walks over towards the male cold one and takes Aiden from him, resting him on the bar. "Jacob. In the office. Get my backpack." He starts examining the wounds immediately. Sniffing at the bite wound and all the rest. Seeking the tell tale scent of the vampire's venom. "The one that attacked him. Did they get away or?" Or were they destroyed. That is of course what he wants to know from the 'good' vampires. Jacob moves instantly, heading into the back. The male vampire says, "The others left in pursuit, but the attacker had a good lead." He immediately hands Aiden over to Jason, stepping well back. The female says, "I think he'll probably get away. He bolted as soon as he noticed us coming." Aiden isn't, all told, in terrible shape. He's been dosed with venom, but less than Ethan got during the fight here, some time back. His body is fighting the venom, and it's not killing him, but he'd clearly be in great pain if he were conscious. A moment later, Jacob returns, holding the backpack out to Jason. Jason Christopher keeps glancing at the smaller female vampire. He can't seem to help it, and it seems to be flustering him on some level. But by the time Jacob returns with the backpack he starts tearing through pockets looking for something. Finding a small stoppered vial he shakes it up and then pops it open. Pouring a small bit of the 'anti-venom' on any wound that has the scent of damn vampire spit on it. Finally once he is certain they have all been treated he starts looking for any other obvious signs of injury. The black and blue or swelling of broken bones for example. "Which way did he go. I'll find him." His voice grows a bit rougher, and certainly more threatning. But as he glances at the smaller female again he tamps it back down. "It is, infrquent I have cause to feel gratitude to a vampire. Much less a coven of them." He grimmaces inside as he forces the words out that decorum dictates he must speak. "Thank you for looking after Aiden, for protecting him when I was not present to." Do they even know what he is? Or are they thinking he is like the Quileutes. The two vampires exchange a glance, but then the female steps forward slightly, so she's standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the male. "He's headed to Seattle," she says with matter-of-fact confidence. "I'm not sure, past that." Her expression is grim, but where her male counterpart seems wary, uneasy, she keeps looking to Aiden and seems to be primarily concerned for his well-being. After a moment, she asks quietly, "Do you think he'll be okay? We wanted to take him to Carlisle--he's a doctor--but before he passed out he made us promise to take him to the Quileutes." The male gives her a look but says nothing. Folding his arms across his chest, he seems to decide to let her do the talking. Aiden clearly got out lucky. He's battered, bruised, and he's cracked a few ribs, but nothing is seriously broken. Once the venom begins to leave his system, his body relaxes, and soon his natural healing begins to take over. They must have acted quickly, indeed, to get him here so fast. Jacob continues to stand by, his whole form tense. He doesn't like this, and it shows in every fiber of him, but at the same time... he's playing his role and taking his cues from Jason. He's not sure about the Cullens, but Jason's the one person in the room he knows he doesn't have to doubt. Jason Christopher observes Aiden a moment longer and then replies to the question. "Yes. He is going to be fine now." He volunteers no information about what he used on him. Or how fast Aiden should heal. "Seattle. Thats just quite the vampire haven these days. With so many new borns wreaking havok. That situation will need to be resolved. Soon." It was a way of saying thank you. Maybe the Cullens knew, maybe they didn't. But he was telling them without outright telling them. They had vampire related problems on their very doorstep as it were. The female vampire nods to this, then turns to the male. "We should go. I'm sure they don't want us here any longer than necessary." She gives his shoulder a squeeze, then looks to Jason and says, "Thank you." She doesn't quite clarify what she's thanking him for, but she turns and quickly heads out of the bar. The male hesitates just a moment, then he seems to decide to stick with his option of keeping his mouth shut, nods in a way suitably polite to someone who controls the territory, and then he retreats after her. Aiden appears, now, to have settled into an untroubled sleep. His wounds are already beginning to heal. Jacob steps closer to Jason, then, watching the others go. "Edward and Alice Cullen," he explains, just in case Jason wondered. Then, "I wonder what he's doing here? I mean... you didn't call him, right?" He's visibly troubled by the whole situation. Then there's Seattle... but he doesn't mention that, either. They both know that means trouble, as it has for some time. Jason Christopher shakes his head slowly, still staring at the door. "No, I have never even met Aiden. Only heard of him from when Ethan was staying here. Before his priorities shifted away from his studies." Thats about as much as Jason will say of him now. "Edward and Alice. I have seen Edward before. But Alice is...new." He shakes the matter away and then looks at Aiden. "I suppose we won't be getting any additional answers until he wakes up." As for Seattle. He says nothing, for now. "Is there... anything you want me to go get and bring here or... anything?" Jake asks, clearly still worried about what this might mean, picking up on Jason's tension. He doesn't outright say I want to help because he realizes that Jason knows that already. Even so, it's clearly how he feels about the situation, eager to assist however he can... if he can at all. Jason Christopher frowns and breaks away from his own thoughts. "Get a sleeping bag, and the truck. He'll be more comfortable waking up in a bed rather than on a bar top. We can take him back to the yacht. He can have Ethan's old room since it is still set up." Jacob needed to help, and this was a way to let him. Jacob reaches over to touch Jason's arm, just briefly, with a small show of affection, but then he's headed out the door, a man on a mission. "I'll be back soon," he promises. He hesitates in the doorway just a moment, as if he wants to say something, but then he's out and on his way, taking wolf-shape. It's faster that way. Jason Christopher knows that Jacob will return quickly. He pockets his phone and finds his discarded shirt. He looked so much like Ethan, which stood to reason of course. Twins. But what was Aiden Carver doing here? Jason smirked and shrugged some. He would know, and know soon enough. Cold ones in his club before it ever opened and unannouced wolf pups just appearing. To say nothing of Seattle, the Volturi and his father. So much for a quiet life in the country. Of course really, he was a little young to be retiring anyway... Later... Jason Christopher has been spending a lot more time of late at K9's working on the club. That is inbetween teaching nightly classes in the history of werewolves through the ages, the spirit of the wolf within. As well as daily exercises to push the boundaries of the physicality of even the Quileutes enhanced bodies. Really, it was a wonder he was sleeping much. But just recently he had seemed aggitated a lot. So the physical activity was assisting him to work that off. Currently Jason Christopher is just walking out onto the deck from his room below. He is typing out a message on his phone, to long for a text, so perhaps an email. After a moment he finishes with a satisfied hmmm sound and then puts his phone away. Pushing back his jet black hair, still wet from a recent shower. He surveys the immediate area to see who is about at the moment. If he can or should try and slip away to pursue one of his several other agendas. Jason hopefully is aware of his surroundings... because someone is stalking him the moment he steps foot on the deck. A large dark 'Something' trying to keep silent and stay out of sight. But if Jason is really the one to teach the rest of the tribe to better thmselves for the upcoming fight... someone has to be sure he's not just all talk. So while Jason is distracted wih his phone for a momen... the dark 'Something' which is Paul in his Wolf form prepares to pounce. And as soon as the phone gets put away and Jason starts to look around, Paul butt wiggles just a bit and leaps towards him with a growl. Jacob's been lounging around in one of the deck chairs, reading an automotive magazine and just enjoying the summer evening. As Jason begins to look around, seeming restless, Jake glances up from his reading and cocks an eyebrow. "You seem restless," he observes. "Got another secret project to run off to, or... just cabin fever?" His tone is mildly playful, but it's a thin mask over his concern. Jason has seemed more and more tense lately, and Jacob has been hard-pressed to pretend like everything is okay. And that's when Paul strikes. In an instant, Jacob is over the table, and with the sound of shredding cloth, the deck has gotten a lot more crowded. Jake, now in wolf phase, looks ferocious for a half second--but he immediately calms down, sensing Paul's mind. So he just sits down, looking a bit annoyed. Those were new shorts. So much for quiet! With the pouncing and phasing, it seems another's attention has been captured.. The door to belowdecks opens and Aiden emerges, dressed in a pair of shorts and looking quite recovered from the previous day's ordeal. As soon as he spots the two giant wolves, his eyes go wide, and he snarls, "Fucking christ!" And then he too shifts, though to be fair, his is a lot less impressive. He gets feral-looking, with pointed ears, claws, and some sideburns. Plus the bright blue eyes. "Where the hell am I?!" he snarls. Jason Christopher sighs inwardly as he realizes his plans for the moment are likely dashed now. He smiles that thin lipped smile he is prone to do towards Jacob. "I was going to look for some ingredients in the forest. But-" As Paul leaps Jason spins around and glares at him. Locking eyes as he sidesteps out of the way, at least until Paul likely passes him. Then he is gone. Vanished utterly as he is given to do, thanks to his night stalking ability. When he appears agian it is directly in front of Paul. Index and middle fingers held together he bops Paul on the snout, unless the giant wolf moves. Either way he says a moment later. "Behave. We have company." Jason then approaches Aiden. "You are awake. And none the worse for wear. That is a good sign. Aiden, yes? If so you are welcome. If not you really need t explain your uncanny resemblence to Ethan Carver." Paul grumps loudly when Jason easily gets the best of him and snaps at the fingers that boop his nose. Of course, he doesn't push the fight anymore... seeing that Jason isn't easy to catch unaware. He just sits down and glances over to Jacob when he catches the thoughts about the shorts and sticks out his wolf-tongue. Of course, then the crap hits the fan and there's a new arrival on the deck and Paul growls a bit and tenses up... at least until Jason tells him to behave. A huff and a roll of his eyes follows as he walks up towrds Aiden, on Jason's right side. He's staying in wolf form for the moment and behaving himself, but he does offer a bit of a lip curl to Aiden in warning if he wants to fight. Jacob the wolf sits there, glaring at Paul as best a wolf can, and after a moment just phases back into his human shape, crouched there. He stands, showing no particular modesty for being naked, and then points at Paul. "You are so gettin' it later," he grouses. Nodding pleasantly enough to Aiden, he walks past him and heads below deck to find a fresh pair of shorts. Aiden looks warily at the phasing wolves, then gives Jason a slow nod. "Yeah, that's me. Ethan, twin brother." He frowns, looking thoughtful, and says, "Guess I found you." Then, without any further pleasantries, he approaches Jason to say, "I wanna learn from you." He glances over at Paul, tensing slightly, and then with a conscious effort reverts to his fully human shape. "Didn't come to fight," he bites out, clearly not enjoying feeling so outclassed. Jason Christopher recalls all that Ethan had said about his brother. Aiden was more reactionary, more aggressive. More like Paul in a lot of ways, if the impression he got was right. Given it came directly from his twin brother it certainly seemed likely it was. Jason sizes Aiden up, canting his head slightly. "Your brother came here for that as well. But his desires were divided, which was holding him back. He ultimately went back to Beacon Hills to be with Liam Dunbar. But I am guessing you know that....and you are here anyway." Jason glances at Paul and shakes his head. "He is a werewolf. He is our brother. We don't threaten our brothers." That was all there was to it in his mind. "I can teach you Aiden. But you need to be willing to stay here, and take the time to actually learn. Are you willing to do that? Or are your loyalties currently divided as well?" It is so subtle as to be virtually impossible to notice. But Jason's eyes track Jacob's naked body the entire time he is in view, and even a moment after he has left it. Because D-A-M-N! Paul does attempt a pawswipe at Jacob's retreating backside... but lets him go unmolested for now. Though it does appear as if the huge wolf is almost smiling at annoying Jacob a bit. Or at least at the promises of getting back at him later. He does sigh a bit and drops out of a tense stance when Jason tells him to chill, so instead sits down next to Jason instead and yawns a bit as he watches Aiden closely. It might be, just might be, that as Jacob walks away he gives his hips a shake. Just a little. Just enough to tease someone who was paying very close attention. Now, below decks, he can be heard rummaging around a bit and getting dressed. Aiden, meanwhile, folds his arms across his chest. "Ethan's puppywhipped," he declares with a snort. "Love my bro, but he lost his edge." His shoulders rise and fall. "I got nobody. Ethan and Liam are attached at the--" he pauses frowns, and amends, "Actually, I don't know where. Don't wanna know. Point is, Ethan's good. He's happy. Glad for him. Me? I'm sick of pretending to belong in high school and listening to people bitch about high school problems." He drops his hands to his sides, fists clenched, and the anger in him becomes obvious in his posture, voice, expression. "I was a goddamned alpha! And I lost everything. McCall doesn't want me in his pack. Hale barely wants me alive." And he forces himself to relax, shoulders slumping. "Jason... if you can really make me better, make me stronger?" He nods at Paul. "Teach me to do that? I'll do anything you want." Jason Christopher walks very close to Aiden, well within his 'territorial bubble' and locks eyes with him. "I saw your brother's memories Aiden. I saw what that...THING...you followed did, and made you do. What you became when you were following him. Can I make you more powerful, yes I can. But I will not make you more powerful just to be a monster. Look me in my eyes, and you swear to me on your life and everything you love or hold dear. That is NOT what you are here for." His voice is quiet, that emotionless tone he gets sometimes. The frightening one. People with passion in their voices are somewhat predictable. But one that cool, that dispassionate. There is no indication in a voice like that if the person means to kiss you or kill you. His eyes are blast furnace intensity again. His own unique brand of alpha, his inner wolf, blazing even while he isn't trasnformed. It washes off of him in waves. Like something other wolves should almost be able to see, or hear, or catch a scent of, and yet not quite detectable by any specific sense. Paul can likely 'feel' it as well given his proximity. Paul can indeed sense and feel everything coming from Jason... so decides to head below to give the two a private moment.. to dig up some shorts or pants as well. Since his current form doesn't really commidate being a sarcastic pain in the ass as well... and he's been warned to behave him his wolf form. His tail does swat a bit at Aiden as he charges past him, and leaps down the stairs. And probably collides with Jacob once out of sight now that they're both below. Aiden can't hold that gaze at first. He ducks his head, shoulders tensing, and takes a deep breath. He visibly stops to consider his answer. Then, after a few moments, he lifts his head and gives a faint shrug of his shoulders. "Dunno what to tell you. I'm sick of being an omega. I'm sick of having nothing. I'm not an alpha anymore. Even when I was... I wasn't a leader." He grimaces, clearly hating every word he's saying, but as he meets Jason's burning gaze, he can't look away again, nor can he seem to stop. He hardly even seems to notice when Paul whacks him with that heavy tail. "I need somebody to follow. I need a pack. I follow you, I do things your way. You teach me to do things your way? Fine. Right now, I've got nothing, no way. Deucalion was a sick bastard, but he was a strong leader. Ethan said you were stronger. So I'm not the wolf I should be. So I'm not strong enough." And he loses that hard, tough-guy edge, which for him is practically the same as rolling over to show his belly. "Make me better. Make me what I'm s'posed to be. And like I said, I'll do anything you want." He pauses, licking his lips, and then gives a firm, slow nod. "If you will? Then yeah. I swear. On everything you said." His voice trembles a bit, but either he's telling the truth or he's an absolutely flawless actor. That second option somehow doesn't seem plausible. Jacob emerges during the middle of this speech, dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a sleeveless tee. He pauses to playfully punch Paul in the shoulder, pointing at him and saying in a low voice, "Your butt is so kicked. Later, in the woods. We're going." But then he reaches the deck, taking up a position slightly behind Aiden, so Jason can see him but Aiden can't. Jason Christopher keeps his eyes locked on Aiden a moment. Ethan had dissapointed him. Though he understood the reasons. Freeing him to return to Liam was the only right thing to do. But he worried for them both. Beacon Hills was more in the cross hairs than ever with the Nemeton fully restored. Then the moment is over, and it almost feels safe to breathe again. He nods slowly, in that apprasing manner again. Aiden has strength in him, that is as yet untapped. Much as Ethan did. He can learn, and grow. "I accept you. You are behind the others, weaker right now. Jacob and the rest of the pack here will help to catch you up. This isn't going to be easy. Check your ego at the door Aiden. But I promise you...You will be strong. So strong you'll remember back when you were nothing but a 'weak' alpha." Jason nods to Jacob, wanting him to step forward to meet Aiden as well. Much as he will want Paul to when the other wolf returns from below. Aiden looks visibly relieved, and he nods along with Jason's instructions. "You got it, anything you say, boss," he says, but his eyes shine with the mention of looking back on being a "weak" alpha. That clearly appeals to him. "I meant it. Anything you say," he insists quietly. The "ego" comment makes him frown again, but he nods. He knew he wasn't coming here to feel good about himself. He was here to get his ass whipped into shape, and there wasn't much point in making any bones about it. That's when Jake claps a hand onto Aiden's shoulder and flashes him a grin. "Bad news? You're gonna go to bed every night wishing the pain was just bruises that would heal right up. It's gonna hurt. You'll bleed, you'll scream. You'll freak out. Probably all that before lunch. But--" He gives Aiden's shoulder a squeeze, then steps away to approach Jason, standing by him. "You stick it out, you're not alone anymore. You'll get stronger. You can go back to Beacon Hills and show 'em all what a real wolf's made of." His grin becomes a teasing smirk, but his words remain genuine. "Plus, I like this one." He glances to Jason, the grin coming back bigger than ever. "He's taller." Jason Christopher smirks a little at Jacob and nods slowly. "Do they know you are here Aiden? Your brother, Scott...the others there?" Maybe Aiden didn't care or didn't feel he fit in there. Honestly Jason had said much the same when he first met Ethan. But Ethan had a reason to make himself fit in. Lacking that, perhaps Aiden couldn't. And there was no way Jason would cast him out with nowhere to go. "If not, I want you to tell them. If so, let them know you are safe here and I have accepted you. They are your brothers. We are all of us brothers. We protect one another. We help one another to grow. That is my way, and that is our strength." "I left Ethan a note," Aiden answers, but then he nods. "I'll text Scott. Guess he should hear it from me." The mention of brotherhood and strength certainly sounds right to him, and he seems to stand perhaps just a bit more square when it's said. He isn't sure what else to say or do, so he just says, emphatically, as though trying to prove something but isn't even sure what, "Thank you. I--just, thanks." Jacob stays standing beside Jason, seeming perfectly at ease with things, pleased with the result. "One suggestion," he offers with that little smirk at the corner of his lips. "Might wanna grab a shower. You still kinda reek of vampire." Jason Christopher looks at Jacob, and then back at Aiden. "To be honest, he really isn't wrong. You do have vampire venom stink all over you. It isn't especially becoming for a wolf." Then he looks at Jacob. "Once he is finished showering. Show him the course. He will start running it with all of you tomorrow. I'll join you after I find what I need in the forest." Jason still suspected that the Quileutes key to finding their new phases and any hidden strength would come from spiritual growth. Delving into their wolf. But much like Ethan, Jason felt Aiden would likely find personal growth by pushing himself past boundaries of the flesh first. Aiden looks abashed at this, nodding, and says, "Yeah. Sorry. I'll do that right now." He turns to head downstairs, pausing to look back as if he wants to say something else, but then he thinks better of it and just retreats downstairs to get cleaned up. Soon after, the sounds of the shower starting up can be heard. Jake, meanwhile, turns to Jason. "I'll get him set to go, and we'll hit the course, like you said." There's a moment's pause, as if he too had something, on his mind, but then he just gives a sincere smile and nods. "We'll be on it. When you get back, we'll just put it in high gear." Then, he finally does add, "Anything else you need... y'know. Just say the word, okay?" There are many layers of meaning to the statement, all likely obvious to Jason, but Jacob just lets it hang there, not pushing the matter any farther. Jason Christopher looks at Jacob, and the defenses crack a moment. He smiles at him. The soft, sincere smile he almost exclusively reserves for better times. Times when they are alone. Wrapping his arms around him he kisses the top of Jacob's head. Just inhaling his scent as he so often does. His voice a shallow whisper. "I know Jacob...I know you are here. Believe me. Sometimes I think it is all I have keeping me sane." Then he kisses him again, before slowly back away and heading to the forest to find ingridients for salves and potions. To say nothing of components he would need for the spell he was slowly crafting for Aiden and Ethan. Apparently that was once again a priority. That was of course the problem these days. In war, when the enemy was closing in. EVERYTHING was a priority. Well save sleep, that had stopped being one several days ago. And in his sleep deprived, vulnerable state. The Beast gained still more ground. ... Eventually Paul does return from below... wearing a Utili-Kilt instead of shorts. "Okay, who's is this? Cause I am claiming it. Any arguments... and I will mark my territory in it if I have to." Paul grins just a bit as he rubs his abs and walks over to slug Jacob in his tattoo playfully. "What did I miss?" He offers a smile as he crosses his arms. Jake glances at Paul, smirking a bit, and nods his approval. "Nice," he says of the outfit, then resumes staring after the direction where Jason vanished. "Didn't miss much. Aiden's in. Stars training tomorrow. And Jason... is doing his thing." His shoulders a just a bit too tense, though, his back a little too straight, for it to sound casual. Jacob doesn't know everything, He doesn't come anywhere near fully understanding what Jason's going through. But he knows enough to realize just how much his love has laid on the line--nothing short of everything. And Jacob would stand by him. Come what may.